


Kisses

by Wallwalker



Category: Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aika doesn't have to wonder which of their kisses she likes better, if she ever had to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [30_kisses](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses) at Livejournal.

Aika didn't like choosing between two good things; she was a pirate, after all, and she saw no reason to choose if she could have them both. But that didn't mean she didn't sometimes wonder which one she liked better. She'd sit up at her desk at night, when she wasn't ready to go to sleep yet, and sometimes she'd think about that, sort her treasures by which ones she liked the most.

She knew it sounded a little weird, thinking of Vyse and Fina as treasures, but in a way they were. She loved them like crazy, they both loved her... that was better than treasure, anyway.

Once she'd stayed up for hours one night thinking about kisses. No particular reason... well, maybe that they had both gone to Sailor's Island and had left Aika in charge, and Aika was a little lonely, and thinking about stuff like kisses helped make the feeling go away.

There was a big difference between the two, that was for sure. Vyse's kisses were long and pretty forceful - and sometimes Aika was in the mood for that, she admitted it. But there were plenty of other times when she didn't like it much.

And then there were some of the things he'd say when she kissed him. She still remembered one time, after one of their first kisses, when he'd given her a really weird look. Not unhappy, but just kind of strange, not the kind of look she'd expected Vyse to have after she'd kissed him. "What?" she'd demanded.

He had laughed a little bit. "Oh, nothing. I just thought of something silly."

"What? What's silly?" she asked, a bit perturbed - she'd thought it had been nice, herself. She hadn't seen anything silly about it at all.

Predictably, Vyse had tried to wriggle out of it. "I don't think you really want to hear it -"

"No, go ahead," Aika had prodded. She had never liked it at all when people did that around her, started saying something and then just left her hanging.

Vyse had smiled and kind of looked away. "I was just thinking that you, well... you don't really kiss like a girl."

"What?" She'd glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean? If I don't kiss like a girl then what _do_ I kiss like? And how would you know that anyway? Have you been out there kissing a bunch of guys or something!?"

It was always odd, seeing the hero who had led an entire fleet of ships against the Silver Gigas blush when someone started asking him too many questions about his personal life. She loved him to death, but he was still utterly clueless about girls... "Well..." he'd started, but then he'd just stopped and laughed a little. "Um... sorry, Aika. I don't think that came out right."

"No, it _didn't._" And Aika had stood up right then and walked away, because no matter how nice Vyse was, he was still the Captain, and getting mad enough to try to push him off the island was a very bad idea. She hadn't spoken to him for two days after that, though. It took her that long to be able to look at him and wonder what in the world he'd meant. What made someone kiss like a girl or not kiss like a girl, anyway?

Then again, when she thought about kissing Fina, it made more sense. When she kissed Fina it wasn't like some kind of contest, where they were trying to see who could keep going the longest. It was soft and sweet, with Fina's arms wrapped around her waist and her soft voice moaning as Aika stroked her hair. Fina didn't push like Aika did sometimes - just a little, when she really wanted something. She didn't have to.

She didn't say things like Vyse did, either. Sometimes she'd whisper that she loved Aika; at other times she'd just say nothing and let her kisses say what she wanted to say, or lift one hand to stroke Aika's cheek. It always made her shiver, when Fina touched her face...

Aika never asked Fina if she liked her kisses better than Vyse's, because she didn't really mind if she did. She knew that Fina loved her and loved being with her and loved kissing her, and that was enough. Heck, Vyse did too, for that matter, and she'd never ask him, either. Just because he did silly things sometimes didn't mean she ought to do them too.

For Aika's part, though, the decision was obvious. It wasn't that she didn't like Vyse's kisses. She just liked Fina's kisses better.


End file.
